Bring On The Night
by angelofplottwists
Summary: Bring on the Night songfic. Sirius' reaction to finding out that Remus is supposedly the spy. Slash, RemusSirius.


_**A/N:** Hahaha, Michelle. Sting songfic. I give you proof. I will give you more._

_So, the song is by Sting and The Police. It inspired me to write this, which made me happy because my writer's block is going away. My muses hath returned!_

_**WARNING. THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH. **Man-on-man slash, to be exact. Turn back, ye of little stomach! You're missing out, though._

* * *

**Bring On The Night**

* * *

Life had become such a mess now. Days went by without Sirius seeing any of his friends, secret missions tearing them apart. He had his own share of the work, too, which took him from Peter and James, took him from Remus. His Remus, his Moony, whom it seemed he had only just found.

Not literally. He'd known Moony as long as he'd known any friend. But in the past few years, Remus had become something more to him. Just a few months ago, the potential had been realised, and he and Remus had become lovers. It was strange, to see Remus and know that there was nothing to hide from him anymore.

_The afternoon has gently passed me by  
The evening spreads its self against the sky  
Waiting for tomorrow, it's just another day  
As I bid yesterday good-bye_

Only now there was. Today, he's learned something that could no longer be avoided, and could not be divulged to his other half.

Because said other half was the traitor.

It made sense in a skewed way. The Other Side was offering equal rights to werewolves, a world without discrimination. No one could no if this promise was intended to be kept, and even so it was better than no promise at all. Even so…he couldn't see Moony, his Moony, killing and fighting against the only people until very recently who'd accepted him for what he was.

He couldn't bear it alone, as it was. And now Remus would be back, and he was back, and the temptation to see his lover was greater than the sick guilt for loving a traitor.

_Bring on the night  
I couldn't stand another hour of daylight  
Bring on the night  
I couldn't stand another hour of daylight_

The day had been filled with pain, and tomorrow would be a whirlwind of betrayal and guilt. Was it worth it, then, to forget everything for a few hours of the bliss he found in Remus' arms? Would it be the same, knowing that it was one-sided? Or would Remus not be there, leaving the questions unanswered?

The day wasn't worth thinking of. He needed to forget, forget everything, forget why he fought and what he feared.

_The future is but a question mark  
Hangs above my head, there in the dark  
can't see for the brightness is staring me blind  
as I bid yesterday good-bye_

"I've been waiting," murmured Remus into Sirius' ear, seductively, irresistibly. And Sirius went to him, gave himself to the traitor who didn't care. Later, in the silky night that hid the growing walls between them, he forgot to wonder what he had instigated, what he would allow to have his lover with him. But the warmth of Remus' flesh against his own was neither comforting nor passionate, but simply of a pattern with the cool darkness and the pain he didn't remember the cause of.

_Bring on the night  
I couldn't stand another hour of daylight  
Bring on the night  
I couldn't stand another hour of daylight_

He remembered the next day. He wished he didn't. Even as the sun slowly rose, he missed the hours of passion that he had not yet become accustomed to. Somehow, he felt that he wouldn't have them back again. Because he knew what he had to do.

When Remus came home and found the flat empty, he would assume it was more Order work. And he would assume that for a while, until he took the chance and fled to his own master. And there would be no more Padfoot-and-Moony, no more loving embraces, no more chocolatey kisses, no more love at all. And the world would no longer matter to Sirius, but that was better than living a lie.

_I couldn't stand another hour of daylight_

"I love you." That simple phrase; said over and over again. A lover's vow for a stolen secret. There had never been love there, just a game that Sirius had never understood, a prank that had finally fooled him. He stared at the building that had almost become home, that had almost become his life – stared at it, realised it had, and broke down and sobbed.

_I couldn't stand another hour of daylight…_

_

* * *

_

_What did you think? Angsty enough? Was it worth reading? Was the last paragraph too over-sappy, or is that just me?_

_Veteran Kitty-readers know the drill; everyone else, now would be the time to click the "Go" button and drop a lovely little review. Yes. You know you want to._


End file.
